dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Deborah Perkins (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Aquaman Family | Relatives = Tsunami (mother), Atlan (father), Neptune Perkins (step-father, deceased), Aquaman (half-brother) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Martin Egeland | First = Aquaman Vol 5 #23 | HistoryText = Deborah 'Debbie' Perkins, also known as Deep Blue, is the half-sister of Aquaman and the daughter of Atlan. Debbie's mother Miya Shimada, the Japanese superhero Tsunami, continued her relationship with Neptune Perkins after the Second World War, but at some point met a man who called himself Rhombus, who took human form and seduced Tsunami and by all accounts, he believed that he and Miya conceived her daughter, Debbie. After Debbie's birth, Rhombus revealed its/his sinister side and attacked Tsunami. Miya defeated him with the aid of the ancient Atlantean sorcerer, Atlan (father of Orin (Aquaman) and Orm Marius, Ocean Master). Atlan stripped the gem from its host and banished it to space. Atlan and then also imbued Tsunami with new powers and renewed youth. Tsunami would now be able to sense the Rhombus' presence and was better equipped to defeat him.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #39 Many years later, Atlan himself would resurface claiming to be Debbie's father (making her Aquaman's sister).''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #59 Tsunami never did, in so many words, claim that Rhombus was Debbie's father, but she was fairly clear that Perkins was not the father. Miya allowed both Neptune and Debbie to believe they were father and daughter.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #24 She first appeared during Aquaman's call to unite all the undersea nations, codenamed Deep Blue.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #23 After this Deep Blue became an ally to her half brother Aquaman and the Sea Devils and was briefly captured by Black Manta.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #28, #29, #30 When Rhombus, the man who believed he was her father reappeared, the captured Debbie and Tsunami sensed his arrival immediately. As fate would have it, Neptune Perkins was also nearby during the attack. Rhombus' nearly killed his supposed daughter but the attack reunited her estranged family. Surprisingly, it was Aquaman's son, Koryak who destroyed Rhombus.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #38, #39 There were sparks of romance between Debbie and Koryak, but this affair never took flight, as Koryak died during the Infinite Crisis.''Aquaman'' (Vol 6) #38 Both mother and daughter were on hand again to help Orin against Dr. Polaris and Maxima.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #40, #41 Deep Blue was also kidnapped along with her new friend Power Girl by the mercenaries called the Body Doubles.''Body Doubles'' #2, #3, #4 Debbie is a free spirit who is very open with her feelings. When Aquaman failed in a reconciliation with his ex-wife, Mera, Debbie apparently took interest in him and relocated from her sunken luxury liner home to Atlantis. She also began insisting to be called Indigo.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #55 While the two grew closer, Aquaman's father Atlan exclaimed that Debbie was the king's half sister. Atlan asserted that he was in fact Debbie's father, but would not elaborate. She followed him through a portal and exited from Aquaman's life.''Aquaman'' (Vol 5) #60 Both Miya and Debbie appear now and again in times of need. Their fates since the destruction of Atlantis are unknown. | Powers = * ** : Debbie can breathe underwater. ** ** ** : She also has the ability to temporarily increase the physical size and mass of aquatic fauna once she touches them. *** : Once she has enlarged a sea creature, she is able to command it to her will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : She can not breathe out of water. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}